Indeleble
by noone00
Summary: "Porque lo que siento por ti, es más fuerte que yo".
1. Bienvenida, princesa

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Los aeropuertos son unos lugares relativos.

Siempre he pensado que son una puerta de despedidas, de futuros reencuentros o de definitivas despedidas que podían destrozar infinidades de vida. A mis 22 años, nunca pensé que me sentiría tan feliz de estar en uno de estos portales junto a mi hermano y mis amigos, esperando a que una vieja integrante volviera al grupo, aunque fuese solo por escasos días de visita. Pero es que, aunque mi expresión permanezca fría e inexpresiva en estos momentos, la verdad es que me invade una emoción que pocas veces sentía y solo ella podría lograr eso en mí. Ella era simplemente única y no podía evitar caer ante sus encantos.

Porque, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, por cuestiones de orgullo y por seguridad ante las bromas provenientes de Taichi, yo, Yamato Ishida, estoy enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa. No estoy muy claro de cómo mis sentimientos alcanzaron este punto, pero la verdad, muy poco me importa.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que sentí algo por ella, fue aquella vez frente a una fogata.

 _Era difícil mantenerse despierto para vigilar, pero realmente era necesario. No sabía qué enemigos querrían tomar ventaja de su falta de guardia._

─ _¿Puedo hacerte compañía? ─el rubio dio un respingo al escuchar ese susurro detrás de él._

─ _¿Mimi? ─preguntó él en voz baja para no despertar a Gabumon, quien dormía a unos metros de él. ─ ¿Qué haces despierta?_

─ _No puedo dormir._

─ _¿Por qué?_

─ _Por nada. ─aunque no le gustase las respuestas vacías, decidió no argumentar al respecto. La chica se sentó a su lado y por unos momentos el silencio reinó entre ellos. ─ ¿Crees que soy una tonta por creer en príncipes y princesas? ─la pregunta lo descolocó bastante._

─ _¿Por qué preguntas?_

─ _Es que…siempre he creído en eso y en qué algún día llegará mi príncipe azul y yo seremos felices para siempre, pero con todo el fiasco de cuando encerré a Tai y a Joe por un capricho…me ha hecho cuestionar todo. ─el rubio no entendía porque le contaba eso; no eran unidos para que le confiara ese tipo de cosas._

─ _No creo que eso tenga algo de malo._

─ _¿De verdad? ─preguntó sorprendida._

─ _Eres una niña; es normal._

─ _Entonces… ¿crees que un príncipe venga algún día a regalarme un beso?_

─ _No creo que esas sean las cosas que deberías estar pensando._

─ _¿Eso quiere decir que no? ─al ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de la castaña, el rubio se arrepintió de su comentario. Se sentía culpable de ser el causante de que el brillo de sus ojos se apagara. Tal vez debería animarla…_

─ _Mimi, ¿tengo los rasgos o características de un príncipe? ─la niña pareció pensarlo por unos momentos. Aunque era un poco gruñón de vez en cuando, el chico era un caballero, buen amigo y no se veía mal._

─ _Sí. ─él sonrió. Se acercó a ella y tomó delicadamente su barbilla, para darle un fugaz e inocente beso en los labios; uno de esos besos infantiles que nunca se olvidan. Sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza. La idea no le había parecido tan incómoda en un principio…Esa sensación en su estómago debía ser consecuencia de la situación ─Ahí tienes… un beso con un príncipe azul. ─se sorprendió bastante de que su voz no denotara el nerviosismo que de repente lo había invadido. Observó a su amiga. Estaba sonrojada y lo miraba con verdadera sorpresa, por lo que, decidió apartar la mirada._

─ _¿Por qué…hiciste eso? ─esa era una excelente pregunta y él no sabía la respuesta._

─ _Sólo para hacerte sentir mejor. ─mintió. Él sabía perfectamente que no era esa la razón, pero prefirió decir eso a adentrarse y buscar una razón que al final tal vez no le gustaría._

 _Esperó un regaño, una rabieta, hasta una bofetada por el atrevimiento que tuvo, pero no, eso no llegó. En su lugar, sintió unos delgados labios presionarse tenuemente sobre su mejilla. Todos los colores se le subieron a la cara al mayor de los Ishida._

─ _Gracias, Yama. ─dijo ella para regresar por donde vino. Él no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que la había hecho sentir mejor y al darse cuenta que ese apodo sonaba bien cuando ella lo pronunciaba._

Lo admito, fui un tonto, pero tenía 11 años y no sabía la magnitud del primer beso de una persona. Solo quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero, en fin, después de eso, todo siguió igual entre nosotros. No acercamientos, no profundas conversaciones…no más besos. Y en ese tiempo, me parecía bien hasta que descubrí que ella se marchaba.

 _Y ahí estaba él, en ese dichoso aeropuerto junto a todos sus amigos, despidiéndonos de una de nuestras integrantes. No creo que alguien estuviese más deprimido que yo…Todo lo que podía pensar era en que se iba al otro lado del mundo y no la vería todos los días._

─ _¿Yamato? ─llamó esa melodiosa voz acercándose a mí. Sus preciosos ojos ámbar se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar. Ella no quería marcharse, lo había dicho mil veces, pero sus padres ya habían decidido que era lo mejor para ella. Él era testigo de la cantidad de lágrimas que derramó cuando supo que abandonaría Japón y fue una tarea muy difícil consolarla cuando él estaba igual o más devastado que ella. Podían pasar meses separados y cuando surgía algo importante en su vida, curiosamente, ella aparecía en su puerta. ─ ¿No me vas a despedir? ─él sonrió tristemente y la abrazó, creando sorpresa en el grupo de niños. Para ellos, esos dos no tenían ningún tipo de confianza…_

─ _No llores, ya verás que pronto nos volveremos a ver. ─dijo él mientras se separaba. Buscó algo en su bolsillo. ─Toma, esto es para ti. ─dijo entendiéndole un pequeño llaverito en forma de guitarra. ─Para que te acuerdes de mí y te de suerte. ─ella se secó las lágrimas y tomó el objeto dedicándole una tenue sonrisa y besando su mejilla._

 _Minutos después, la vio partir._

Ese inocente beso en la mejilla, fue lo suficiente para, no solo ganarme innumerables insinuaciones y bromas por parte de mis amigos (Taichi), también para confirmarme que ella era muy importante para mí, pero era un niño y aun no podía diferenciar que era el amor. Miré a través del gran ventanal del aeropuerto siguiendo cada avión que aterrizaba con la vista, rogando que ese fuese el de ella. Quería verla, abrazarla, aunque fuera de manera disimulada. Mis amigos no sabían sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella y prefería que no se enteraran por los momentos. Hemos mantenido contacto desde aquella vez, solo que aparentamos que no; no necesitamos a ciertas personas (Taichi) especulando sobre nosotros, cuando en realidad, ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos cómo definir nuestra relación. Sonreí sutilmente mientras recordaba nuestro primer beso verdadero.

 _El mundo digital se reestructuraba luego de todo el fiasco de las semillas de la oscuridad. Todos los niños elegidos se encontraban en el digimundo pasando un rato de tranquilidad como hace mucho no hacían mientras sus compañeros digimons jugueteaban en el área. El joven Ishida estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol escuchando algo de música y mirando a sus amigos alrededor del abierto prado. Joe, Cody e Izzy estaban observando algo en un viejo tronco, Yolei estaba dormida sobre una manta cerca de Ken, quien hablaba con Davis tratando de distraerlo de Takeru y Hikari, quienes se encontraban tendidos en el pasto, tomados de la mano. Se sorprendió de que Taichi no estuviese cerca para vigilar a esos dos, pero luego todo tuvo sentido al verlo acorralando contra un árbol a cierta pelirroja mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Al parecer todos estaban…un momento… Se incorporó un poco para mirar a todos lados y localizar a cierta castaña que no veía por ninguna parte. Con algo de pánico, se levantó de su lugar y buscó a la portadora de la pureza por los alrededores. No pudo contener su alivio al verla sentada a la orilla de un lago, dándole la espalda. Se acercó a ella y se sentó sin decir nada. Al parecer, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó su llegada._

─ _Tierra llamando a Mimi. ─la chica dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar su voz._

─ _¡Yama, no hagas eso! Me asustaste. ─se quejó ella._

─ _Pero si no hice nada; solo me senté aquí, te saludé y tú me ignoraste. ─ se defendió._

─ _Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí?_

─ _Podría preguntarte lo mismo. ─rebatió. ─Las princesas no deben caminar solas, algo podría pasarles. ─ella le golpeó el hombro de manera juguetona. ─Ya en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?_

─ _No lo sé, comencé a deambular y llegué aquí. ─su respuesta sonó tan melancólica…_

─ _¿Pasa algo, Mimi? ─ella se encogió de hombros._

─ _Es solo que no me gusta ser la infiltrada. ─el frunció el ceño._

─ _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tú no eres una infiltrada…_

─ _Vivo del otro lado del mundo…_

─ _Eso no tiene que ver. ─Mimi permaneció en silencio. ─ ¿Acaso…te has sentido fuera de lugar? ─ella negó. ─No entiendo. ─ella suspiró._

─ _Es solo que…siento que me lo pierdo todo por estar lejos; ─él iba a argumentar, pero ella lo detuvo. ─ y no trates de negarlo. El ejemplo más reciente fue el noviazgo entre Taichi y Sora, así que, no trates de negármelo. ─Ella tenía razón. Fue toda una odisea contactar a la castaña para informarles las nuevas buenas. A veces no estaba en casa, los horarios no coincidían y un sinfín de situaciones que terminaron con una muy enojada Tachikawa enterándose de la noticia por una publicación en el facebook de Taichi._

─ _Aunque eso fuese verdad, no deberías sentirte así; ─ella no respondió. ─siempre te tenemos presentes. ─ella asintió no muy convencida, pero dándole la razón para dar por terminado el asunto. ─Yo siempre te tengo presente._

 _La afirmación la tomó totalmente por sorpresa y más al encontrarse con dos zafiros mirándola con tal intensidad que le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Para ella, Yamato significaba una combinación confusa entre un amigo y amante platónico y no entendía cómo reaccionar, qué decir o que predecir cuando él le decía esa clase de cosas. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al sentir el suave tacto de su mano sobre ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, al percatarse que el rostro del chico se acercaba más al suyo y antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, sintió cómo sus labios se sellaban, no en un fugaz y tímido beso como hace años atrás, este no era el más atrevido de todos, pero sí era intenso, pasional…anhelado._

─ _Yo siempre te tengo presente. ─respondió al terminar el beso. ─Un príncipe siempre está al pendiente de su princesa._

 _Ella sonrió._

No mentiré…amé ese beso y, si por mi fuera, lo repetiría mil veces, pero como siempre, nada cambió entre nosotros. Seguíamos aparentando que nada pasaba y para los demás éramos unos simples conocidos, pero la verdad era otra y me frustraba. Ella lograba sacar un lado de mí que hasta yo desconocía y me aterraba porque ante ella, me sentía débil sin aquella barrera fría que me rodeaba casi todo el tiempo. Mimi era una excepción a todas las reglas que me había planteado con anterioridad. Miro el reloj nuevamente. Me estoy desesperando. ¿Qué tanto puede tardar ese vuelo? Sé que Estados Unidos está del otro lado del mundo, pero si me dicen que el vuelo llega a tal hora, deberían cumplir su itinerario y no ponerme los pelos de punta. Miré el reloj nuevamente. La última vez que sentí una ansiedad similar fue hace dos años exactamente…la última vez que había venido de visita…

 _Nunca pensó que unas simples palabras lo destruirían tan profundamente._

─ _Michael y yo estamos saliendo._

 _Crueles palabras que jamás saldrían de su mente. Todo a su alrededor pasó a un segundo plano, lo único que podía percibir era aquella mano que reposaba en la cintura de la castaña. Aprovechando que los recién llegados se perdían en un mar de amigos muy emocionados de ver a los recién llegados, se alejó lentamente del lugar tratando de no llamar la atención. No se sentía con las ganas de saludar._

 _Él sabía que entre él y ella no había nada serio, más que una serie de besos muy difíciles de olvidar. Cada vez que ella se marchaba, todo volvía a la normalidad y no entendía por qué. Yamato no era del tipo de persona que diera el primer paso, por lo que, al no ver ningún tipo de acercamiento por su parte, él fue incapaz de hacerlo. Michael tomó ventaja de aquello… Suspiró frustrado…Sería una visita eterna para él…_

─ _0─_

 _La pequeña fiesta de bienvenida estaba en su mejor momento, pero cierto rubio estaba más que cabreado. Desde que habían llegado a la fiesta, Michael parecía querer dejar en claro que Mimi era su novia. No le soltaba la mano, no dejaba de llamarla por apodos por demás empalagosos y en más de una ocasión, la había besado…Yamato estaba llegando a su límite…_

─ _¿No piensas hablarme? ─preguntó la castaña acercándose al rubio. Él no respondió. ─ Yamato…_

─ _Déjalo así…─respondió dirigiéndose hacia el balcón, sabiendo muy bien que la castaña lo seguiría. Mimi cerró la puerta corrediza._

─ _Yamato, háblame, por favor…_

─ _¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que te felicite por tu noviazgo? Porque no lo pienso hacer…_

─ _Lamento no habértelo dicho. No sabía cómo, especialmente, porque no creí pertinente anunciarlo por la red. ─se maldijo internamente al encontrar la lógica en sus palabras. Ella tenía razón, él lo sabía, pero no quería dársela. ─Vamos, no te enojes conmigo; eres mi mejor amigo. ─ esa afirmación fue como si una daga se clavara directamente en su pecho. Solo atinó a darle la espalda. ─Yama…_

─ _Hey, Darling, ¿qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó una tercera voz. ─Oh, hola Yamato. ─ el chico asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. ─Ya va a empezar la película; solo faltan ustedes._

─ _Vayan ustedes; yo ya me iba a casa._

─ _Pero Yamato…_

─ _Nos vemos luego…_

Pero eso nunca pasó. Mi orgullo me nubló y no volví a asistir a otra reunión de elegidos hasta que ella volvió a marcharse. Ella trató de contactarme en más de una ocasión, pero yo me rehusé a contestarle. Estaba dolido, enojado con ella por andar con otro cuando no tenía por qué estarlo. Éramos amigos, y se suponía que yo debería estar feliz de que ella estuviese con alguien que la amara como ella merecía…pero no. Al final, terminé sucumbiendo ante mi droga personal llamada Mimi. Yo pedí perdón, ella no exigió más de mí, y al poco tiempo, chateábamos como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y por alguna razón, estoy en este aeropuerto, emocionado en mi interior de que ella vuelve de visita, a pesar de que sé… que viene con él. Ni siquiera comprendo por qué soy tan masoquista cuando se trata de ella.

Observó la pizarra anunciar la llegada de su vuelo y dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro

La princesa había llegado.

* * *

 **Hola. Esta historia será narrada por sus dos protagonistas, así que el próximo capítulo, será narrado por Mimi. Tengo algunos capítulos ya hechos, pero les falta edición, a medida que pueda, los iré subiendo.**

 **Ojo: En capítulos futuros, esta historia cambiara al rating M**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, me dejan saber que les pareció a través de un valioso review.**

 **En otras noticias, como conmemoración al 1ro de agosto, (que ya sé que pasó, pero se me hizo imposible actualizar en ese día como quería), he actualizado todas las historias de Digimon y publicado dos nuevas. Estas historias son:**

 _ **Pequeño Angel (Taiora. Rated T)**_

 _ **No importa qué (Taiora, Rated T)**_

 _ **Broken (Taiora. Rated M (por temática fuerte))**_

 _ **Indeleble (Mimato. Rated T, próximamente M)**_

 _ **¡Como odio el amor! (Rated T. Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Kenyako)**_

 _ **Historias en el tiempo (rated M, pero con historias de diferentes ratings Fic (casi todos sin relación entre ellos) de parejas de Digimon 01 y 02**_ **.).**

 **Sin más nada que decir, y recordando al heroico Wizardmon, me despido por ahora.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


	2. La Sombra Del Príncipe

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

En el momento en que el avión toca la pista, siento como mi alma se libera de pronto. Estoy en Japón nuevamente, aunque claro, por unas pocas semanas. Veré a Taichi hacer toda clase ocurrencias, a Sora, mi mejor amiga de siempre, sonrojarse ante las ocurrencias de su castaño novio. Ver a Joe todo estresado por estudios, Koushiro en su mundo de computadoras, la parejita recién formada que eran Hikari y Takeru, los chicos de la segunda generación…estoy genuinamente emocionada por verlos a todos, incluyéndolo…a él.

─Ya estamos aquí, Meems. ─me anuncia mi novio. Yo solo me limito a asentir. A pesar de que llevamos casi dos años de relación, la verdad es que yo no he logrado amarlo y cada día me siento más culpable. No sé cuántas veces me he odiado por ilusionarlo así porque sé lo mucho que se ha esforzado. Pasó años cortejándome hasta que, por fin, decidí darle una oportunidad. Michael es un gran chico, es el novio que cualquier chica quisiese tener y aun así…no lo amo.

Toma de mi mano y ambos vamos en busca de nuestras maletas. Impaciente, como siempre he sido, camino y camino, buscando un grupo de personas familiares para mí; y ahí estaba una maraña de pelo castaño que nunca podría confundir.

─ ¡Chicos! ─ no lo puedo evitar; corro hacia ellos.

Los abrazo a todos y me detengo al llegar a cierto rubio. Mi corazón se acelera al verlo; pareciese que cada vez que lo veo está más guapo, más alto, más varonil… Yamato parecía un dios griego…un dios griego que me traía loca…y con el que nunca podría estar…

Me abraza, yo lo abrazo… A todos les parece un abrazo por compromiso, pero la verdad es otra muy diferente. Al abrazarlo, siento como todo mi ser se electrifica.

Estoy tan enamorada de este hombre…

─Bienvenida. ─me dice con una sonrisa.

Yo no puedo evitar devolvérsela.

* * *

Tirada en mi cama, observo el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Ver a Yamato en persona en vez de en una pantalla, fue una experiencia extra corpórea para mí. Solo pensaba en quedarme en sus brazos, besarlo, acariciarlo y tal vez ir más allá…

Sacudo la cabeza al percatarme hacia donde van mis pensamientos. Él no debería estar en mi mente, él no es mi novio, pero aun así…

No me desagradan las escenas que pasan por mi cabeza.

Pero siento que no son idóneas si yo tenía un novio que me quiere. ¿Existe la infidelidad por pensamiento? Michael y yo somos pareja hace ya un tiempo, y como es normal, ya exploramos el ámbito íntimo. En lo físico, todo es fabuloso; él es realmente considerado y me hace pasar un buen rato, pero…algo falta.

─ _Di que sí, Mimi; yo puedo hacerte feliz. ─ La castaña no sabía qué responder. Michael acababa de pedirle por tercera vez que fuese su novia. Se conocían desde que tenían trece años y desde entonces, él se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella y…ya no sabía cómo decirle que no._

─ _Michael, ya hemos hablado sobre esto…_

─ _Por favor, una oportunidad. ─respondió. ─Te amo, Mimi._

 _No era la primera vez que se lo pedía y eso la mortificaba sobremanera. La primera vez, fue a los dieciséis años. Al salir de una fiesta, él la acompañó como todo caballero a su hogar y se lo propuso, pero la castaña lo rechazó delicadamente, tratando de no lastimarlo. Él significaba mucho para ella y lo último que quería era dañar su amistad. Aunque trató de aparentar que no era la gran cosa, Mimi sabía que le había dolido._

 _La segunda vez, fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de él. Michael cumplía 19 y, como era de esperarse, festejaron la ocasión juntos. Con el alcohol en la sangre, Michael declaró su amor a los cuatro vientos y ella tuvo que contenerlo mientras la borrachera se le pasaba. No sabía si era por la fuerte resaca con la que amaneció el rubio, pero ellos no discutieron el hecho._

 _Y la tercera oportunidad había llegado…_

 _La mirada de Michael le profesaba el amor y la esperanza que depositaba en ella y justo ahí, Mimi se cuestionó severamente. Tenía a un joven guapo, responsable, leal, amoroso, jovial…que le profesaba su amor sin ningún tipo de impedimentos y, aun así, ella no podía amarlo. ¿Por qué? Una simple razón…_

 _Yamato._

 _Y no entendía por qué se empeñaba en aferrarse al que era "su mejor amigo"; ella no concebía su actitud. Tenía un chico perfecto frente a ella y no reaccionaba._

 _Pero ya no más._

─ _Creo que podemos intentarlo._

 _Michael no dijo nada más. Hace tanto que ansiaba esa afirmación que sintió que las palabras no eran necesarias. Tomó a la castaña delicadamente del rostro y la besó con todo el sentimiento que venía guardando desde hace tanto._

La oleada de culpa que me invade es una sin precedentes. Ya no puedo seguir haciéndole esto a Michael; él no se lo merece. Él ha sido un verdadero príncipe conmigo y saber que no soy capaz de devolverle el amor que me profesa, me carcome.

 _No quería pensar en él mientras intimaba con su novio, pero últimamente era la única forma de poder alcanzar el cielo junto a Michael. Y le dolía, porque sabía que él le hacía el amor y ella no sentía ese sentimiento. La estimulación física era muy diferente a la compenetración sentimental que ella no experimentaba. ¿Cómo era posible que, para sentirse satisfecha, debía imaginar la situación con cierto rubio?_

 _Agotado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el joven Washington atrajo a su novia en un tierno abrazo. No le importaba el hecho de que ambos aún trataban de recuperar el aliento, o que una fina capa de sudor adornaba sus cuerpos, él era feliz de tenerla en sus brazos después de hacer el amor._

─ _Te amo tanto, Meems. ─dijo en un susurro antes de caer rendido ante el sueño._

 _Ella no respondió. Porque, en su mente, las manos que la acariciaron, los labios que la besaron, el hombre que la poseyó…no era su novio._

Tomo mi teléfono y le escribo un mensaje para reunirnos a primera hora en la mañana. Como esperaba, se muestra preocupado por mi bienestar y yo solo pude responderle con un simple "hablamos mañana".

Ya no puedo utilizarlo como escape.

* * *

Me observa cómo si esperase que de repente le dijese que se trataba de una broma, pero su sonrisa desaparece al ver la seriedad en mi expresión. Sé que al invitarlo a desayunar, lo último que pasó por su cabeza era que lo citaba para terminar nuestra relación.

─Dime que es una broma, por favor.

Soy incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Está herido, lo siento en su tono de voz. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Él había invertido más de un año en esta relación y yo descaradamente, le ponía fin sin más, pero ya no podía seguir mintiendo. Ver a Yamato casi a diario, me ha hecho entender que no importa qué, yo siempre veré a Michael como un amigo y, a pesar de que no pretendo ligarme sentimentalmente con Yamato, no siento que sea justo retenerlo a mi lado mientras sienta esto en mi pecho.

─Michael…

─ ¿Hice algo mal?

─No…es algo mío…yo…ya no siento lo mismo y no quiero seguir atándote a una relación que posiblemente no tenga futuro.

Me animo a mirarlo de frente y veo el dolor que percibí antes en su voz; sé que trata de buscar una explicación a lo que le digo, pero al parecer, ninguna llega a complacerlo. Me sentía horrible, pero sé que es lo correcto.

Hace dos semanas llegamos a Japón y sé que sintió mi distancia, pero la ignoró. Ahora que se la dirijo de frente, parece no poder creerlo.

─Esto es por Yamato. ─me quedo en silencio ante su afirmación. ─ Siempre ha sido él; todo este tiempo me he convencido de que era mi imaginación, pero al parecer, no me equivocaba.

─Michael…

─ Déjalo; entiendo perfectamente.

El brusco movimiento que hace al incorporarse, llama la atención de los presentes quienes descifran de inmediato que algo anda mal. Saca algo de efectivo de su bolsillo y lo deja sobre la mesa. Yo no hago más que verlo partir.

Los ojos me arden; las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer producto de la culpa que me embarga. Necesito hablar con alguien y sé exactamente quién podría escucharme sin juzgar.

* * *

─Lo sabía. ─afirma sonriente y no me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Sora siempre ha tenido ese talento de percatarse de esos pequeños detalles que conformaban una total verdad. Desde que le envíe aquel mensaje, ella no tardó en responderme que estaría de inmediato a mi lado; es más, llegó a mi apartamento antes que yo ─La forma en que ustedes se miran, no es de dos perfectos extraños.

─Me siento muy mal por lo de Michael.

─Me imagino, pero hiciste lo correcto; no podías seguir tapando el sol con un dedo, Mimi─ y por eso es que adoro a mi mejor amiga; ella siempre tiene las palabras justas. ─ ¿Qué harás con Yamato?

─Él es mi mejor amigo y eso no debe cambiar.

─ ¿Quién lo dice? ─ Esa es una buena pregunta. ─ Estoy segura de que Yamato siente lo mismo que tú.

─Nada es seguro con Yama. ─respondo y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

─Que lindo sobrenombre el que le tienes. ─ me dijo ─Estoy segura de que él no permitiría que nadie más lo llamase así ─ y yo sé que es verdad. Mi mejor amiga toma de mi mano y me sonríe con su sonrisa maternal. ─ Sé que te asusta comenzar algo con él porque sientes que, si sale mal, lo perderás, pero Mimi, a veces tenemos que arriesgarnos.

─Vivo del otro lado del mundo, Sora; nunca funcionará.

─De nuevo: ¿Quién lo dice?

─Es que…

─Ten fe y, por lo menos, habla con él. ─abro la boca para replicar, pero ella me detiene. ─ Yo tenía ese mismo temor cuando Taichi se me declaró, pero decidí tomar el riesgo y hasta el día de hoy, no me arrepiento.

─ ¿Qué pasa si…nos equivocamos y él no…siente lo mismo?

─Al menos saldrás de la duda…

Me cuesta admitirlo, pero ella tiene razón.

Un fuerte toque en la puerta nos saca de nuestros pensamientos. Al ver que no me inmuto, Sora decide dirigirse a la puerta.

─ ¿Yamato? ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Me levanto del sofá como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Llego a la puerta y frente a mí, está Yamato, con un ojo morado, el labio partido y un notorio moretón en su mejilla.

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por los favs y follows! Gracias por el apoyo de verdad; ustedes hacen la historia posible. Gracias por el review** _ **mimato bombon kou**_ **; me alegro que te haya gustado el inicio y espero que te siga encantando a conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia.**

 **Gracias a todos los que, aunque no han dicho presente, leen la historia; significa mucho para mí.**

 **Espero saber que piensan; siéntanse totalmente libre de comentar,**

 **Sin más que decir,**

 **Cuídense.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Quiero Ser Egoísta

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

No esperaba que Sora abriese la puerta.

─ ¿Yamato? ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

No respondo, no quiero hacerlo hasta que ella aparezca porque, hasta cierto punto, es su culpa y quiero que lo escuche.

Ella llega hasta mí y puedo ver la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Ahora si puedo hablar…

─Su noviecito vino a mi casa y, sin ningún tipo de saludo, arremetió contra mí. ─digo furioso. ─ Y ahora…quiero saber por qué. ─ Ante mi afirmación, Sora intuye que es un mal tercio en la situación, por lo que, se despide rápidamente de nosotros y abandona el apartamento.

─ ¿Michael te hizo esto? ─pregunta Mimi; yo solo me limito a asentir ─ Déjame buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios para curarte esas heridas.

─No es necesario…

─Insisto.

Esa simple afirmación hizo que mi enojo disminuyera radicalmente. Ella no tenía culpa de que el americanito ese se hubiese vuelto un peleonero. Bueno, sí la tiene, pero sé que no lo envió a golpearme…

 _Yamato tocaba tranquilamente su preciado bajo. Hace tiempo que no tocaba aquel instrumento; la ingeniería aeroespacial no era una carrera fácil y no le permitía tener una gran cantidad de tiempo libre, por lo que, cuando podía, disfrutaba de ese placer que tenía desde sus años de adolescencia._

 _Amaba su carrera, pero a veces, lo abrumaba. Agradecía a Dios esas semanas libres que tenía, y más aún, porque coincidió con la visita de Mimi._

 _Un par de golpes violentos en su puerta, detuvieron su momento de tranquilidad. Con el ceño fruncido, se levantó para atender. ¿Quién estaría tocando con tanta autoridad y desespero? Abrió la puerta y se extrañó al ver de quién se trataba, pero no por eso dejó de sentir el mal humor que le ocasionó la impertinencia con la que tocó la puerta._

─ _¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? ─preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Michael lo miraba furioso como si hubiese cometido el pecado más grande de todos. ─ ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a contestar?_

 _Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, sintió como el puño del chico se le estampó en su mejilla. El impulso del impacto lo lanzó al suelo y Yamato, con entrenamiento de sobra por sus innumerables pleitos con Taichi, reaccionó de igual manera. Los dos se enfrascaron en una pelea donde el Ishida claramente saldría vencedor._

─ _¡Maldito! ─gritó Michael cuando por fin se separaron del mar de puñetazos y patadas en que se habían enfrascado. Tirado en el piso y apoyado en la puerta, observaba al chico Ishida de pie frente a él._

─ _¡¿Yo soy el maldito?! ─exclamó furioso. ─Yo no fui el que llegó repartiendo golpes. ─ el joven americano lo fulminó con la mirada._

─ _¡Mimi terminó conmigo y es tu culpa! ─ la expresión de furia que profesaba Yamato cambió a sorpresa._

─ _¿De qué hablas?_

─ _¡No te hagas el estúpido! ─bramó, incorporándose. ─ ¡De seguro tú y Mimi me han estado viendo la cara de idiota! ─ Aunque no lo demostrase, internamente, Yamato tenía unas ganas terribles de sonreír: después de tanto tiempo, Mimi había terminado con Michael. ─Eres un imbécil y ella una…─ Yamato lo tomó del cuello con increíble violencia y lo estampó contra la puerta. Con el rostro del ex novio de su mejor amiga a centímetros del de él, lo miró furioso._

─ _Escúchame bien, Michael Washington…puedes golpearme, insultarme o lo que se te venga en gana, pero a Mimi no la metas en esto. ─comenzó─ Mi paciencia está al límite y, si no fuese porque sé que ella no quisiese verte más lastimado de lo que estas, ya te habría molido a golpes, pero si alguna palabra despectiva hacia Mimi sale de tu boca, no respondo de mis actos. ─ Yamato lo observaba como si fuese el ser más despreciable de todos; una palabra malsonante refiriéndose a la castaña, y su autocontrol se iría totalmente a pique ─ ¿Me he dado a entender?_

 _Michael le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes para luego empujar al joven Ishida, sin mediar palabra alguna. Se arregló la ropa lo mejor que pudo y se dispuso a salir del lugar._

─ _Puedes decirle a Mimi que me iré en un par de horas; no vale la pena que me quede más tiempo en Japón._

La veo llegar con el botiquín y sin dejarme protestar, me sienta en una silla y comienza a curarme las heridas que arden al contacto y ella lo nota, pero no dice nada. Sé que espera a que comience mi relato.

─Él tocó a mi puerta. Me extrañé de verlo ahí y más por la expresión de pocos amigos que me profesaba; ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar y ya me había estampado el puño en la cara.

─ ¿Él lanzo el primer golpe? ─ Hasta cierto punto, su pregunta me ofende.

─Sí, y se lo devolví. ─se aleja de mí notoriamente enojada. ─ ¿Qué?

─ No debiste hacerlo.

─ ¿Estás en broma? ─pregunto sintiendo mi humor cambiar. No quiero ni pensar que se pondrá de su parte. ─ ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué le ofreciera la otra mejilla?

─Él no sabe pelear; de seguro lo dejaste peor de lo que tú estás.

─Discúlpame por defenderme, especialmente, cuando todo esto fue tu culpa.─ Se mantiene en silencio; no sé si porque me da la razón en mi argumento o porque está furiosa con lo que he dicho, pero no dejaré el tema ahí. Michael me había gritado unas barbaridades que necesito confirmar.

─Ya estás listo. ─dice mientras recoge los utensilios que había utilizado para curarme. ─Hablaré con él; no debió ir a importunarte.

─En estos momentos, dudo que lo localices.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Dijo que tomaría un avión en un par de horas.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ su sorpresa es notoria. ─ Se supone que partíamos el mismo día.

─Dijo que no tenía sentido que se fuesen juntos porque, según él, ustedes rompieron…por mi culpa. ─vuelve a guardar silencio, aumentando mi ansiedad. ─ ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Acaso es cierto?

─ ¿Aun te molestan las heridas?

─No me cambies el tema, Tachikawa. ─ ¿Por qué no me habla? Me estoy impacientando y eso no es bueno. ─ Lo que dijo Michael, ¿es verdad? ¿Ustedes terminaron por mi culpa? ─ ella asintió. No quiero sonreír, pero estoy saltando por dentro. No estoy seguro si terminaron porque Michael no aceptaba nuestra amistad o porque, tal vez, solo tal vez…Mimi había afirmado algo más poderoso que una simple relación de amigos. ─ ¿Qué le dijiste? ─ Perdiendo la razón la tomó de la cintura, para luego, aprisionarla en mis brazos; no pienso dejarla escapar.

─Yamato…suéltame…─ siento su nerviosismo y me aprovecho de la situación; necesito saber.

─No, tienes que aclararme todo este asunto. ─ respondo─ ¿Por qué fue a mi casa a golpearme? ¿Qué le dijiste? ─ muerde su labio inferior, gesto que siempre hace cuando sabe algo que no quiere contar.

─En realidad…fue lo que no le dije…

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─Él me preguntó directamente si tu tenías algo que ver en mi decisión de terminar con él y yo…guardé silencio.

─Confirmándole sus sospechas.

─No. ─respondió, zafándose de su agarre.

─ ¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo negaste?

─Porque no lo creí necesario. ─ no me conformo con esa respuesta; a mí nunca podría engañarme. Fueron casi dos años de relación, ¿y ella no consideraba necesario decirle a Michael lo que él necesitaba saber sobre su, hasta cierto punto, inesperada ruptura?

─Mimi, no trates de engañarme, por favor. ─respondo. ─ Tu y yo sabemos que si el tan proclamado pacifista de tu novio, se apareció en mi casa ofreciendo golpes es porque algo debió intuir.

─Él siempre tuvo celos de ti.

─Me alegro de escuchar eso.

─Yamato…─trata de reprenderme, pero yo solo alcanzo a sonreír. ¿Por qué? Porque veo mi oportunidad de acorralarla. Me acerco hacia mi adorada castaña, haciendo que ella, por alguna razón, retroceda y choque con un pequeño buró. Justo como la quería. La tomo de la cintura y antes de que pueda reaccionar, ya la he alzado y depositado sobre el buró quedando frente a frente a ella. Su expresión de sorpresa solo hace que mi entusiasmo crezca aún más. ─ ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

─Estas son las consecuencias de mentirme…─ella forcejea, pero es en vano; la tengo bajo mi poder.

─ ¡Yamato!

─ ¡Dime la verdad!

─ ¡Aléjate!

─ ¡No! exclamo al borde de la desesperación. ¿Por qué no entiende que necesito que me diga la verdad? ¡Dime!

─ ¡Es tu culpa! ─afirma. ─ ¡En cada bendito momento de mi vida estás presente y es algo que ni siquiera Michael pudo cambiar! ─ su confesión me descoloca un poco, pero no lo demuestro.

Ya no lo soporto más.

No me importa si después de esto recibo una merecida cachetada por atrevido, pero necesito hacerlo. La tomo del rostro y, sin esperar ningún tipo de permiso de su parte, la beso como si mi vida dependiera de este contacto.

Espero algún tipo de rechazo o empujón, pero Mimi vuelve a sorprenderme y casi de inmediato, rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y profundiza el beso como yo pensaba hacerlo. No quiero tener ninguna distancia entre nosotros. La necesito como si fuese el aire mismo, no quiero que termine; pasé tanto tiempo anhelando probar sus labios de nuevo... Este beso superaba todos aquellos que habíamos tenido con anterioridad.

La falta de aire se hace presente. Me mira como si acabase de cometer una locura y no la culpo. Realmente estoy loco…pero por ella.

─Yama…─ la interrumpo.

─Ya no somos niños, Mimi; yo no puedo seguir jugando…Yo te amo y sé que tú también a mí ─respondo.

─ Eso no es verdad; yo…solo te quiero como amigo.

─Sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir. ─ quiero que lo admita, quiero que me diga de frente que ese beso que acabamos de compartir significó algo para ella, porque yo sé que sí.

Y es por eso que la vuelvo a besar, esta vez acariciando su cuerpo, sintiendo sus curvas y el latir desenfrenado de su corazón. Sé que le gusta y por eso no me detengo cuando el aire se hace escaso. Beso la comisura de sus labios, su nariz, su mejilla, su frente, paso a su sensible cuello…no quiero dejar de besarla.

─Yama…─susurra mientras se aferra a mí.

─Sé…que te vas en unos días, pero yo…necesito tenerte solo para mí. ─me alejo para contemplar esos ojos que me traen loco desde hace tanto. ─Quiero que seas única y exclusivamente mía…así que…─le obsequio un fugaz beso en los labios. ─ quiero que te escapes conmigo…─ puedo ver la sorpresa en su expresión. Lo que pido es una locura, pero estoy desesperado; quiero ser egoísta y tenerla solo para mi…aunque no fuese para siempre.

─No sé si sea buena idea…

─Solo regálame algunos días…por favor…Unos días donde dejemos las etiquetas detrás y nos convirtamos simplemente en un hombre y una mujer que se quieren y después de ahí…si aún sigues pensando igual…lo aceptaré ─ Me costará, pero trataré de entenderlo; ni siquiera estoy seguro de mis palabras, pero tengo que intentar algo. Ya no puedo seguir así. Ella no me responde y, honestamente, no la culpo. Mi proposición es muy repentina. ─No tienes que responderme ahora…─comento mientras me alejo de ella. ─Piénsalo y luego me das una respuesta…

La observo por última vez y salgo de su apartamento, esperando en Dios un muy anhelado "Sí".

* * *

 **Me alegro un montón de que les esté agradando la historia hasta los momentos y les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo; gracias por sus favs y follows y gracias también a** _ **mimato bombon kou, clau, Valeria y Alej**_ **por sus reviews. También a todos ustedes que, aunque no han ducho presente aun, leen la historia; espero que pronto se animen a contarme que les ha parecido.**

 **Y como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar; es gratificante leer sus reviews.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


	4. Aceptando los Riesgos

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Loca. Esa era la palabra que plagaba mi mente al darme cuenta que de verdad estaba considerando la propuesta de Yamato. Aceptar su oferta conllevaba a considerar la gran posibilidad de que nuestra amistad de años, alcanzaría otro nivel superior. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Seguir mi lado racional y denegar la oferta, lo que ocasionaría un daño colateral a la relación. Si aceptaba, sé que, en ese tiempo a solas, muchas barreras serían rotas y nuestra amistad sufriría algún tipo de daño.

En resumidas cuentas, en todas saldré perdiendo.

Me aterra la idea de perderlo, pero hay una parte de mí a la que le gustaría experimentar al Yamato fuera de la amistad casi-hermanos porque, a pesar de que sé cómo conquista a las mujeres (sin mucho esfuerzo, cabe recalcar), la curiosidad de conocer al Ishida galante y conquistador no me desagrada…y eso me molesta.

Me dejo caer en la cama.

La forma en que nos besamos, acariciamos…porque sí, todo en plural; en ningún momento, lo aparté, me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello y le devolví cada atención que él me brindó con la misma intensidad.

Maldita seas, Yamato Ishida…

Como odio que seas tan condenadamente guapo e irresistible, que seas un caballero, que no seas superficial… ¡odio que eres la definición en carne y hueso de mi hombre ideal!

Tomo la almohada, me la coloco sobre el rostro y gritó con todas mis fuerzas mientras pataleo como una niña pequeña que no consigue lo que quiere. Y en mi caso, no sé si quiero a Yamato o si quiero dejar de pensar en él

Mi teléfono vibra con violencia sobre la mesa de noche.

Sin quitarme la almohada de la cara, tanteo el lugar hasta conseguirlo y sostenerlo por varios minutos hasta que me digno a ver quién es mi solicitante: Miyako.

 _ **Miyako Inoue**_

 _Iremos de campamento mañana al digimundo: ya todos confirmaron, solo faltas tu_

Fruncí el ceño levemente. La idea de ver a Palmon me emocionaba sobremanera, pero esto también significaba….

 _ **Mimi Tachikawa**_

 _¿TODOS confirmaron?_

Obtuve la respuesta en cuestión de segundos.

 _ **Miyako Inoue**_

 _Yeap._

Genial…

 _ **Miyako Inoue**_

 _Entonces… ¿confirmada?_

No había escapatoria posible…

* * *

―No te preocupes, Mimi; será divertido. ―me responde Sora.

Como necesitaba con urgencia hablar con ella, decidí auto-invitarme a su casa y convocar una mini-pijamada entre ella y yo, sobre todo porque al día siguiente tendríamos el campamento al digimundo y sé de antemano que no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de discutir el tema con ella.

―No lo creo; más bien será incómodo…

―Solo lo será, si tú quieres que lo sea.

―Sora, nos besamos, nos acariciamos y él me propuso escaparme con él por unos días; yo no le he respondido y mañana nos veremos de frente, rodeados de todos nuestros amigos, los cuales, exceptuándote a ti, no saben nada. ― explico. ― ¿Y me vas a decir que no será incómodo?

―Es incomodo porque aún no te decides; si estuvieras segura de tu respuesta, sea cual sea, no te sentirías así.

―Ay Sora…―odiaba que tuviese la razón siempre; ella me conoce tan bien... ―Siento que, sin importar mi decisión, nuestra amistad se arruinará.

―Pues entonces, arriésgate. ―responde sonriente. ―Dile que irás. ―me mantengo en silencio. ―Ya sabes lo que dicen, que una amistad se rompa por sexo y no por engaños.

Espera…que…

― ¡Sora! ― exclamo escandalizada. ― ¡Yo soy la que dice ese tipo de cosas! ―expreso escandalizada. Me acerco a ella, la abrazo protectoramente y acaricio su pelo. ―Taichi te está dañando; tengo que hablar con él…―ella solo atina a reírse mientras se zafa de mi agarre.

―Solo dije la verdad. ―dice entre risas. ― La química entre ustedes dos es innegable y harían una hermosa pareja.

―Pero…

―Respóndeme estas preguntas y después me dices que piensas, ¿vale? ―asiento

― ¿Le temes a Yamato?

―Claro que no…

― ¿Alguna vez te molestó que esté o te hable con una chica?

―Todo el tiempo; son unas estúpidas que no les conviene.

― ¿En serio? ¿Y cuál le conviene?

― Le conviene alguien que lo trate bien, que vea más allá de su físico, aunque no es un pecado admirar lo guapo que es; que sea extrovertida, alegre, que sea capaz de contagiarle su felicidad, que lo entienda, que lo escuche, que le tenga paciencia porque Yamato no es un chico muy fácil que digamos. Que aprecie los pequeños detalles porque, a pesar de que no es el más expresivo o cariñoso de todos, siempre está pendiente…Él debería estar…

―Contigo…

―Exacto… ¡digo no! ¡Sora!

―Tú eres la única que no quiere aceptar lo obvio…―inflo mis cachetes. ―Ambos están locos por el otro y deberían terminar de aceptarlo. ― me aconseja. ―Ustedes han estado en un noviazgo sin haberse dado cuenta; ya solo faltaría que lo hicieran oficial. ― ¿Cómo que de noviazgo? ¿Qué clase de noviazgo teníamos si habíamos salido con otras personas? Debo admitir que él y yo nos llevábamos mucho mejor entre nosotros que con nuestras respectivas parejas, pero eso no era suficiente. ― No lo pienses tanto; sigue tu corazón…

Ojalá fuera tan fácil…

* * *

― ¡Mimi! ―Palmon me saluda con entusiasmo y yo se lo devuelvo; la había extrañado tanto…― ¡Me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo!

― A mí también. ―le respondo. Mis amigos repiten esta misma escena con sus respectivos compañeros y es que, aunque ya el acceso al digimundo no estaba tan limitado como antes, ya no somos unos niños y tenemos un sinfín de responsabilidades nuevas a las que responder.

Aparto la mirada de mi compañera al sentirme observada. Giro mi vista hacia la derecha y me encuentro con la mirada penetrante de Yamato. El muy descarado ni siquiera intenta apartarla, es más, creo que se concentra más en observarme de arriba abajo.

Tal vez me veo mal…

Pero no creo; elegí mi atuendo para que estuviese de acuerdo a la ocasión, pero sin perder mi sentido de la moda en el proceso. Mi atuendo sport estaba más que impecable. Tal vez es mi peinado…pero ¿Qué cosas digo? Llevo una sencilla cola de caballo que él ha visto miles de veces…

Entonces…, ¡¿por qué no deja de mirarme?!

― _Porque quiere que le des una respuesta._ ―me responde mi conciencia.

Cierto…

―Mimi, ¿estás bien? ―me pregunta Palmon. ―Te has puesto toda roja; ¿no será qué tienes fiebre? ― genial…ya hice que se preocupara.

―No, no; estoy bien. ―busco en mis bolsillos y saco los dulces que había traído. Se supone que se los entregaría después de la cena, pero tendré que sacrificar algunos de ellos para zafarme de esto. ―Mira; ve y compártelos con los demás. ―veo como los ojos se le ilumina. ― Luego les daré más.

Palmon me abraza y comienza a llamar a los demás digimons, quienes corren de inmediato hacia ella.

Yo giro mi vista a Yamato que, ahora solo, me observa con esa sonrisa galante y me guiña el ojo de manera coqueta. Siento literalmente que se me quema la cara.

Maldito Ishida….

* * *

Todos parecen estar en paz...menos yo. Decidimos que el mejor lugar para acampar y pasar plácidamente la noche era a orillas de aquel lago que tantas aventuras nuestras había presenciado. Hace un buen rato que habíamos cenado y ahora cada quien se había dispersado. Los digimons, con ayuda de Koushiro, Cody, Joe y Disuke, asan malvaviscos alrededor de la fogata. Miyako y Ken estaban observando algo en una revista, bueno, o por lo menos, Ken intentaba descifrar qué cosa Miyako quería que viera. Hikari y Takeru se encontraban recostados a orilla del lago. Ella señala algo en el cielo a lo que Takeru aprovecha para entrelazar sus manos en el aire; son la pareja más tierna que he visto en mi vida. Y al final, estaban Taichi y Sora, quienes, se encuentran chapoteando en el lago. Observo como corren alrededor hasta que Taichi la atrapa por la cintura y entre risas, se sumergen en una pasional ronda de besos que me obliga a apartar la vista.

Suspiro; realmente escenas como esas, no me ayudan para nada.

― ¿Quieres un malvavisco asado? ―salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz de alguien que no esperaba.

―Gracias, Gabumon. ― el digimon asiente y se sienta a mi lado.

―Ten cuidado; está algo caliente. ―yo asiento. Estoy extrañada, realmente me sorprende verlo a mi lado porque, aunque me llevo genial con Gabumon y hemos compartido bastante a través de los años; dada la situación, presiento que Yamato lo envió. ― Mimi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

―Claro

― ¿Sabes que Yamato te quiere? ―casi me atraganto con el malvavisco. ― ¡Perdón, perdón! ¿Estás bien?

―Sí…estoy bien…―le respondo. ― ¿Por qué…me preguntas eso?

―Porque es muy posible que él no te lo de a entender cómo se debe. ―me responde y no puedo evitar darle la razón porque, aunque me propuso lo que se consideraría unos días románticos, Yamato no ha sido muy claro en si es solo por matar curiosidad o si es algo duradero. ― Pero sé que te quiere y me gustaría que lo tengas en cuenta.

―Gabumon, yo no sé si…

― ¿Acaso tú no lo quieres?

―No es eso…

― ¿Y entonces?

―No es tan sencillo como suena; nuestra situación es muy compleja y no es como que podamos resolverlo fácilmente.

―Bueno…ustedes los humanos son tan complicados…―me responde notablemente confundido ante mis palabras. ― ¿Pero al menos lo vas a intentar? ¿Eso me lo puedes prometer?

―Sí. ―mi respuesta parece complacerlo. ―A propósito, ¿dónde está?

―Dijo que quería estar solo, pero en realidad, quería acercarse a ti, pero como no pudo, decidió alejarse de todos para pensar.

A veces, no logro comprender a Yamato. ¿Primero me sonríe y me guiña el ojo coquetamente y ahora no tenía e valor para acercarse a mí? No tiene ningún sentido…

Como si lo hubiese invocado, una melodía inunda el lugar; esa melodía que los niños originales conocían a la perfección y que de inmediato, caló en todos nosotros: La melodía de la armónica de Yamato. El ambiente se tornó más placentero de lo que ya era y es que ésta melodía evoca tantos recuerdos y al mismo tiempo, me acelera el corazón porque todo lo que tenga que ver con Yamato tiene ese efecto en mí.

* * *

El silencio de la noche me parece acogedor…o de eso trato de convencerme. Todos duermen, la fogata sigue encendida iluminando todo el campamento y yo no puedo conciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué? Lo primero es que Yamato volvió al campamento y simplemente se fue a dormir; segundo, las palabras de Gabumon aún rondan mi cabeza y tercero…me muero de ganas por hablarle a cierto rubio.

Cuando nos peleábamos, creo firmemente que me afectaba más a mí que a él. Odio que me ignoren y teniendo en cuenta que esa era la especialidad de Yamato cuando algo simplemente no le agrada, esa es su arma principal. Al final, era yo la que tenía que ceder.

Preferiría mil veces estar peleados que estar en este limbo.

No le hablo, él no me habla…al parecer ya la situación era incomoda sin importar que hiciese.

Algo aterriza a mi lado y lo miro con desconfianza. Al parecer, en el digimundo llovían lapiceros envueltos en papel. Lo tomo, lo desenrollo (todo con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Palmon) y leo lo que está escrito.

" _ **¿Tampoco puedes dormir?"**_

Sonrio para mis adentros. Me reincorporo un poco y observo al rubio totalmente despierto a unos pasos de mí. Tal vez debería seguirle el juego por un momento…Tomo el bolígrafo, escribo la respuesta, lo enrollo y se lo lanzo.

" _ **¿Qué crees? Alguien anda lanzándome papelitos a la cabeza -. -"**_

Sonríe ante mi comentario, escribe y me lo lanza.

" _ **Es que me dio pereza ir hasta allá"**_

Es realmente ridículo lo que estamos haciendo, pero me parece divertido.

" _ **Que holgazán"**_

Esta vez, no enrollo el papel muy bien y el lapicero salió volando. Si no es por Yamto y los innumerables malabares que hizo para atraparlo, hubiese golpeado al pobre e indefenso Gabumon que yacía dormido a su lado.

" _ **Mejor sígueme antes de que alguien salga herido"**_

Sonaba a un buen plan.

De la manera más silenciosa posible, nos escabullimos hasta la orilla del lago donde tomamos asiento. Yamato toma una frazada que había llevado y me la pasa por los hombros.

― Está haciendo algo de frio; no quiero que te refríes. ―le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. No había notado que estaba titiritando hasta que él me envolvió con la frazada.

―Gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, admirando el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago. Nunca habíamos experimentado este nivel de incomodidad, ni siquiera cuando cada uno le presentaba al otro su pareja de turno. ¿Por qué las cosas debían complicarse de la nada?

―Oye…―finalmente se anima a hablar. Yo lo observo expectante. ― Yo…lo siento. ― comenzó a decirme―Lamento haber actuado como un salvaje; debí abordar la situación mejor. ―pasa su mano sobre su pelo, en aquel gesto nervioso que yo reconozco de inmediato y que me enternece cada vez que lo hace.

― No tienes que disculparte…

―Claro que sí; estuve totalmente fuera de lugar…tal vez es mejor que lo olvides todo.

― ¿Qué?

―La propuesta; sé que te ha puesto incómoda y no es justo, así que, mejor olvidémonos de…

―La acepto. ―me observa totalmente sorprendido. Sé que no se lo esperaba y puedo asegurarles que yo tampoco. Pero es que al verlo tan vulnerable, tan preocupado, tan pendiente de mi bienestar…simplemente es perfecto y muero por experimentar esto que me propone. Quiero sentirme más que su amiga, aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

Quiero sentirme como si verdaderamente fuera su mujer.

― ¿En serio? ―asiento con una media sonrisa en mi rostro.

―No creo que podamos vivir sin saber cómo pudo haber sido. ― Porque lo sé, nosotros ya habíamos llegado a la frontera entre el amor y la amistad; solo era cuestión de tiempo para que termináramos de cruzarla del todo.

Me observa, sus ojos brillan y sus labios se curvan en esa encantadora sonrisa que me acelera el corazón. Acaricia mi mejilla y me ve directamente a los ojos. Mi respuesta afirmativa parece quitarle un tremendo peso de los hombros; finalmente, veo de vuelta a mi tan preciado Yama.

― ¿Puedo besarte? ― me sorprende que me lo pregunte.

―Sí. ―le respondo segura.

Me toma del rostro, me observa con esos profundos zafiros que me hipnotizan al instante y me besa de una manera muy diferente a la última vez. Este era más tierno, más paciente, más llevadero…más delirante que el anterior. No había otra persona en esta Tierra que me besase como él lo hacía; era una sensación extraordinaria.

Y es por eso que acepté su propuesta.

Porque soy consciente de que marcará un antes y después en nosotros, pero las sensaciones que Yamato me provoca son increíblemente fuertes y quiero seguir sintiéndolas, aunque sea por un periodo de tiempo…

Incluso si estas van más allá de los besos y las caricias…

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Espero que se encuentren bien y que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Como había anunciado, la historia cambiaría su rating, solo que aún no sé si en el próximo capítulo o al que le sigue al mismo, pero ya está cerca.**

 **Gracias** _mimato bombon kou_ **por el review, también a ustedes que me han otorgado favs y followa y, a ti también, lector anónimo por tomarte un tiempecito en leer; espero que pronto se animen a dejarme su review.**

 **Como siempre siéntanse libres de comentar,**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


	5. Quiero Algo Así

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Ella dijo que sí.

Es lo único que pasa por mi mente en esos momentos. Mimi, la chica que ha logrado poner mi mundo de cabeza, accedió a pasar unos días conmigo, solo los dos, abierta a cualquier posibilidad que aparezca. Simplemente me cuesta creerlo porque lo he deseado tanto que cuesta pensar que es real.

Después de besarla frente al lago, decidimos que lo mejor sería irnos a dormir para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha. Me arrepentí de esa decisión más adelante, al verme privado de tan siquiera acercarme a ella cuando todos se despertaron al amanecer, pero luego me tranquilicé un poco cuando ella descaradamente me dedicaba aquellas sonrisas cómplices que me volvían loco. Al final, nos despedimos como siempre, ella me abraza y yo se lo correspondo, y sé que no fui el único que sintió la electricidad ante el contacto; ella se va con las chicas y yo con los chicos, a pesar de que, me separo de ellos en casi al instante, ya que, tenía asuntos por resolver y, lamentablemente, necesito a mi padre para lograrlo.

Por eso, estoy en el elevador de la torre del canal donde mi padre prácticamente vive, pensando en qué puedo decirle que no suene tan…irresponsable. No puedo llegar simplemente y decirle: "Hola papá, necesito que me des las llaves del pequeño apartamento que tienes en la playa. ¿Por qué? Bueno, voy con la mujer que me tiene totalmente loco y no sé qué pueda pasar".

No se puede ser tan cínico en esta vida.

Finalmente, llego al piso que buscaba y trato de entrar a su oficina, pero una señora con cara de pocos amigos, me intercepta.

― El señor Ishida no puede atenderlo. ― ¿Acaso es una broma?

― Entonces, debió haberse protegido hace veintidós años. ― la expresión de indignación en el rostro de la mujer vale oro, pero me tiene muy sin cuidado. La esquivo y entro a la oficina.

― ¿Yamato? ¿Qué haces aquí? ― me pregunta. ― ¿Y qué le dijiste a la Señora Kurosawa? ―me dice al ver la cara de pocos amigos que me profesaba la mujer de edad.

―Necesito hablar contigo.

― Muy bien. ―responde sin ofrecer mucha resistencia. Sabe que no soy una persona comunicativa y si quiero hablar, es porque realmente lo necesito. ― ¿Qué pasa?

―Quisiera saber si…me prestarías tu apartamento cerca de la playa. ― enarca una ceja.

― ¿Para…?

―Quiero ir a pensar un poco; ya sabes, estoy terminando mis estudios y quiero reflexionar sobre mi futuro. ― le digo. Se mantiene en silencio por unos instantes.

― Te escaparás con una chica, ¿no es así?

Demonios…

― Si hubiese sabido que lo sabías de entrada, no hubiese perdido tiempo con la excusa…― él sonríe.

― A veces se te olvida que yo también fui joven, además…conozco a mi hijo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

― Que te conozco, Yamato; sé que alguien te flechó hace mucho tiempo y sé de quién se trata, pero no te lo diré; para que sientas que no lo sé todo. ―me sonríe con notoria superioridad. ― Sé que no debería apoyar esta locura, pero…

― ¿Pero qué?

― Si te has tomado todas estas molestias por ella, es porque es muy importante para ti. ― explica mientras trato de hacerme el indiferente ante sus palabras. ― Tengo mucho que no paso por allá, así que, tendrás que ir a acondicionarlo.

―Entendido. Gracias, papá. ― vuelve a sonreírme.

―No hay de qué. ― no pensé que sería tan sencillo convencerlo. ― Otra cosa más; por lo que más quieras, toma tus precauciones, ¿bien? No quiero que tu madre tenga otra razón más para recriminarme. ― dice con humor, logrando que mis mejillas se enciendan de un rojo intenso.

* * *

― ¡Sé que estás allí! ¡Abre la puerta, Yagami! ― Llevo unos diez minutos frente a su casa y el muy descarado no se digna a abrirme la puerta. Me dijo que, como Hikari estaría con Miyako y sus padres saldrían de la ciudad, aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo a solas en su "santuario" y con lo holgazán que es, sé que está allí. ― ¡Taichi!

― ¡Por un demonio, Ishida! ― escucho como grita desde el interior de la casa. En cuestión de segundos, la puerta se abre. ― ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ― me dice con mal humor y parece haber salido recientemente de la cama.

― Necesito hablar contigo, pero no contestabas mi mensaje.

― Por algo sería, ¿no crees? ― me dice. ― ¡Adiós! ―intenta cerrarme la puerta en la cara, pero se lo impido. Empujo la puerta y entro de todos modos. ― ¡Oye!

―Dije que quiero hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que lo haga.

― Si serás…

― No seas así, Taichi; es obvio que te necesita. ―responde una voz y cuando giro, me encuentro con Sora de frente. ― ¿Cómo estás, Yamato? ― Ahora entiendo por qué Taichi estaba como estaba… No hay que ser un genio para entender qué estaban haciendo estos dos y más por la forma en que están vestidos. Taichi solo lleva puesto una bermuda mal abotonada y Sora llevan unos pantalones cortos con una camisa que supongo es de Taichi.

― ¡No seas amable con este bruto que debería entender las señales a estas alturas! ―solo ruedo los ojos.

― Discúlpalo, está de mal humor; ¿quieres un poco de té? Haré un poco.

― ¡Sora! ― se queja y yo no hago más que sonreírle con burla.

― Sí, gracias. ― Taichi me mira de mala gana y se sienta en el sofá; yo lo imito. ― ¿Ya me vas a escuchar?

―Habla de una buena vez…

― Como eres una persona que no piensa lo que dirá antes de hablar, quiero tu opinión sincera respecto a algo. ― Al escuchar mi requerimiento, su semblante se suaviza un poco y parece estar prestándome atención. ― ¿Qué me dirías si yo te dijera que me escaparé por unos días con una chica? ― Al principio me observa con algo de sorpresa.

― ¿Estamos hablando de Mimi? ― Es mi turno de sorprenderme.

― ¿Cómo…?

― Por favor, Yamato, ¿con quién más estarías dispuesto a cometer esta locura? ― me dice con una sonrisa en el rostro. ― No entiendo por qué me preguntas esto…

― Porque quiero cerciorarme de que no es una locura; Mimi significa mucho para mí y no quiero arriesgarme a perderla.

― A veces tenemos que arriesgarnos. Si no me hubiese arriesgado, en estos momentos no sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. ― Ahí le doy la razón. Todos sabían que Taichi y Sora se gustaban, menos ellos dos y al parecer, eso nunca iba a cambiar. Es por eso que me sorprendí sobremanera cuando Taichi llegó a mi casa un día pidiendo ayuda para poder declarársele porque, según él y con lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo, es una bestia en esas cuestiones. Ahora, son la pareja más sólida que he visto en mi vida, cosa que no debía ser porque Taichi es uno de los integrantes del par. ― Creo que éste ha sido el mejor riesgo que he tomado en mi vida…

― Me empalagas…

―Idiota…― yo sonrío. Las únicas veces en que se muestra de esta manera tan…normal, es cuando habla de Sora. ― Mi punto es que, si realmente la quieres, vale el riesgo, ¿no?

― ¿Qué pasa si lo arruino?

―A ver…―se acomoda mejor en el sillón. ― Ella te dijo que sí, ¿verdad? ― Yo asiento. ―Exacto, si lo hizo, es porque siente lo mismo que tu o por lo menos tiene curiosidad de ver como se desenvolverá todo esto, así que, ella también está aceptando el riesgo. Debe estar en estos momentos pensando en lo mismo que tú. ― Probablemente tiene razón. ― ¿Te digo algo y prometes mantenerlo en secreto?

―Si es algo ilegal, estúpido o inmoral, no quiero saberlo. ― él rueda los ojos.

― Venga, que es algo serio…― me dice y observa hacia Sora, supongo que verificando que no está escuchando nada. ― Sabes que, en par de meses, tanto Sora como yo, obtendremos nuestros títulos universitarios y hemos estado trabajando medio tiempo para cubrir nuestras salidas y así desde que éramos adolescentes ― Yo asiento. ― En realidad, ese dinero no lo hemos gastado en citas; lo hemos ahorrado en conjunto y hemos utilizado la gran parte para alquilar un pequeño apartamento tipo estudio cerca de aquí. ― Eso no me lo esperaba. ― Hemos comprado algunos muebles y así; no es la gran cosa. En el momento en que se me ocurrió, también estaba nervioso pensando que tal vez ella pensaría que era muy apresurado, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba y aun estoy emocionado de poder vivir con ella; fue tan fácil para mí y fue así que, si existía alguna duda de que ella era la indicada, desapareció cuando ella aceptó esta locura conmigo. ― Es cierto que Taichi y Sora llevan muchos años de relación, pero no me había percatado de que Taichi estuviese pensando tan a futuro.

― ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

―Ni siquiera nuestros padres lo saben― responde. ― Hablaré con ella sobre aquello, después de que…― busca debajo de un cojín y saca una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

― ¿Es en serio? ― él me sonríe mientras me enseña el anillo.

― Sí; no es muy ostentoso ni fino, pero…

― Sabes que le va a encantar. ― él sonríe.

― Gracias. Tenía mis dudas porque, a pesar de que trata de actuar como siempre, sé que oculta algo; la conozco demasiado como para no saberlo. Pero como la conozco, decidí proponérselo de todos modos ― dice sin borrar la sonrisa. ― Te digo esto para que entiendas lo que te quiero decir: vale la pena. ¿Puede que salga algo mal? Es probable, pero es peor que vivas con la duda de lo que pudo haber sido. Tal vez pronto estés como yo, pensando en tu futuro con ella, como serán tus hijos y cosas así…

Y me dolía tanto darle la razón, pero la tiene porque la incertidumbre no me dejaría vivir. Seguir como si nada pasase entre nosotros, no era una opción; no podría en una mentira que solo hace que demos vueltas y vueltas en el mismo sitio. Debo dejar las dudas estúpidas y actuar. Porque sí podía ver un futuro con ella y esa era una gran señal.

Esta vez, debo tomar el ejemplo de Taichi.

― Por increíble que parezca, me has ayudado mucho.

― Tengo mis momentos. ― dice victorioso; tengo que bajarlo de aquella nube como pueda.

― Puede que sepa por qué Sora está tan extraña…―me observa con notable ansiedad.

― ¿En serio?¡Dime!

―Creo que está harta de ti, lo cual es comprensible. ―Me fulmina con la mirada, listo para responderme, pero se ve interrumpido.

― ¡Taichi!, ¡¿puedes ayudarme con esto?!

― De la que te salvas…― se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cocina. Allí, observo como se acerca a ella y le regala un fugaz beso en la frente que hace que Sora sonría ampliamente hacia él. Le entrega la bandeja, él le dice algo que no llego a entender a lo que ella responde poniéndose de puntillas y otorgándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Suspiro. Yo quiero estar así…O sea, con Mimi. Nunca me escucharán admitirlo en voz alta, pero siempre, desde que tengo uso de razón de cuanto me encanta la pequeña princesa castaña, no he podido imaginar un futuro en ninguna de las relaciones que he tenido. No han sido muchas, pero sí las suficientes para entender que no era algo normal.

― Disculpa si te hice esperar. ― me responde Sora mientras llega a nosotros. ― ¿Qué tanto platicaban? ― pregunta mientras se sienta en el sofá al lado de Taichi, quien la atrae de la cintura de manera automática.

― Nada en especial, le decía que menos mal que llegué, así te ahorré el suplicio de tener que fingir con él. ― Sora se carcajea mientras Taichi me dirige una no muy amistosa seña con el dedo. Puede que me burle de él casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo necesito, siempre responde como el mejor. Hablar con él me deja más tranquilo de lo que imaginé; ver el vivo ejemplo de lo que quiero con Mimi, hace que mis nervios se aminoren un poco. Por Dios, estoy hablando de la chica que me conoce como la palma de mi mano, con la que he pasado horas hablando en línea, con la que me mensajeo hasta caer dormido…con la mujer a la que quiero tratar como una princesa por mucho tiempo.

De lo único que estoy seguro, es de que necesito hacerlo.

* * *

Son las 3 a.m. y yo no puedo conciliar el sueño. Han pasado unos días donde he venido de aquí para allá, entre preparativos y arreglos. El apartamento "escape" de mi padre, está a media hora de distancia y he ido varias veces para acondicionar el lugar para Mimi. Compré provisiones, despolvé, limpié, incluso di una pequeña capa de pintura para que se viera mejor. Estoy sorprendido de que haya hecho tanto teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo he hecho ni en mi propia casa, pero es que quiero que todo esté impecable para ella. Y justamente porque quiero que sea perfecto, no puedo dormir. Nos vamos en unas horas y yo no he podido pegar el ojo…de la emoción. Quiero que salga el sol para ir a recogerla y olvidarme del mundo entero con ella.

" _ **Parece que hoy no quiere amanecer"**_

Lo más seguro es que esté dormida, pero las ganas de escribirle son increíbles. No la he visto desde que nos despedimos al llegar del digimundo. Dejo al teléfono a un lado, pensando que no obtendría una respuesta, pero como siempre, Mimi me contradice hasta sin saberlo.

" _ **Lo sé; es como si la noche no quisiese acabarse"**_

Sonrío.

" _ **Al menos, ya falta menos"**_

Pasan algunos minutos y pienso que se ha quedado dormida, así que, trato de hacer lo mismo. Cuando estaba conciliando el sueño, escucho la vibración del teléfono en la mesita.

" _ **Te quiero, Yama"**_

Y con esas simples palabras, sentí adrenalina y paz a la vez. Es que ella siempre ha sido así, sabe que decir en el momento justo, sabiendo de alguna manera lo que necesito oír. Nadie puede creer que detrás de mi mascara fría e indiferente, existe otra faceta que solo Mimi puede despertar.

Esta princesa me vuelve loco _._

" _ **Y yo a ti, princesa"**_

El resto de la noche, pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Lamento la demora, pero por fin, pude traer un nuevo capítulo. Gracias de corazón a todos por estar pendiente. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, especialmente, porque el Mimato está tomando auge. Gracias por los nuevos favs y follows y** _ **a mimato bombon kou**_ _ **,**_ _ **mariana garcia**_ _ **y**_ _ **Gabisss.25**_ **por sus reviews.**

 **Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar,**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


	6. No Quiero Que Controles

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Warning: Contiene Lemon**

* * *

Era surreal ver a Yamato cargar mis maletas en el auto. No sé por qué estoy más ansiosa que antes…De verdad pensé que ya había aceptado todo el asunto, pero es que verlo en vivo y en directo estaba haciendo crecer mi ansiedad a niveles que no anticipé.

― ¿Falta algo más? ― yo niego con la cabeza. ― Entonces… ¿estas lista? ― me pregunta dedicándome una mirada por demás significativa.

Demonios…Yamato es demasiado apuesto…

― Sí…―respondo, tratando de sonar lo más digna y estoica posible. ― No puedo esperar…Y es que, aunque es temprano, no veo la hora de partir y estar a solas con Yamato.

―Si no quieres ir, yo lo entenderé…―dice, acercándose a mí y abrazándome por la cintura.

Es tan dulce…

― Iré a donde sea contigo…―le respondo con una sonrisa mientras levanto la vista para verlo, haciendo notar la diferencia de estatura entre los dos. Él besa mi frente. Con Yamato, siempre me siento como una verdadera princesa y me encanta; me hace sentir protegida.

Se aleja de mí, solo para abrirme la puerta del copiloto, la cual cierra en el momento en que me ve cómodamente sentada en el asiento.

Ya no había marcha atrás…

* * *

Era enorme…precioso y sofisticado. Honestamente, me tomó por sorpresa. Cuando Yamato dijo "apartamento", yo imaginé…bueno…un apartamento…no una residencia de dos niveles bastante lujosa.

―Veo que te ha sorprendido el lugar…

― Muy gratamente…―respondo. ― Tu padre y tu deben repasar un poquito la definición de apartamento. ― él me sonríe.

― Mi padre comenzó a decirle así y se nos quedó a todos. ― explica simplemente ― Ven, entremos. ― Baja del auto, abre la puerta de la residencia y vuelve al auto para conducirlo al garaje, que se encuentra a varios metros de la entrada. Lo primero que veo al bajar del auto, es el sencillo jardín con una terraza en el centro de éste. ― Las sillas de jardín están adentros; las guardé cuando estaba pintando los soportes.

― ¿Tu qué?

― Las guardé cuando…

― Eso no…―lo interrumpo ― ¿Estuviste pintando los soportes? ― aparta la mirada, lo que, interpreto como que está avergonzado.

― Estuve aquí…haciendo unos arreglos…

― ¿Por qué?

― Quería que el lugar fuese apto para ti. ― me responde ― Además, no fue nada; solo compré provisiones, despolvé, limpié y di una pequeña capa de pintura. ― ¿Podía ser más adorable? Me acerco a él y lo rodeo con mis brazos.

―Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte. ― no puedo ver su rostro, pero apostaría lo que fuese a que esta sonrojado en esos momentos. ― Gracias.

No quiero soltarlo jamás…

― No fue nada ― me responde y deposita un beso en mi pelo. ― Tomaré las valijas y las llevaré dentro; luego acondicionaré la piscina…

Pero qué demonios…

― ¿Piscina? ― pregunto ― Definitivamente, tú y tu padre necesitan repasar la definición de "pequeño" y de "apartamento" ― le digo mientras lo sigo.

En el momento en que abre la puerta, quedo cautivada…una residencia de revista en todo el sentido de la palabra. Una estancia grande, sencilla pero acogedora; la cocina, mi lugar favorito como futura chef, está totalmente equipada y llena de comida; soy tan feliz como un niño en una tienda de dulces.

― Mimi, ¿puedes subir un momento? ― le escucho decir desde el segundo piso, donde están todas las habitaciones del lugar y el baño principal. Al fin, lo diviso en la habitación principal.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Yamato? ― está de pie al lado de la cama con mis valijas.

― Solo quiero mostrarte tu habitación…

― Nuestra habitación, supongo que quisiste decir…―Me observa por unos instantes como tratando de comprobar que escuchó perfectamente lo que dije ― Claro, si tú no tienes problema con…

― Claro que no…― responde rápidamente ― Lo decía por si te hacía sentir incómoda…

Por Dios…

― Yamato, ¿cuándo he estado incómoda contigo? ― le pregunto ― Además, acordamos que este viaje sería sin impedimentos, ni prejuicios…y veríamos que pasaba, ¿no?

―Tienes razón, es solo que…lo más importante para mi eres tu…

Lo sé; lo conozco más de lo que debería y sé lo caballero que es. Muchas personas lo tintarían de mujeriego, irrespetuoso y hasta patán, pero la realidad era muy distinta, ya que, Yamato era un chico tímido, respetuoso y un completo caballero. Solo unos pocos teníamos la dicha de conocer al verdadero Yama.

Y sé que, en este viaje, lo conoceré aún más…

* * *

Faltaban unas dos horas para el almuerzo, por lo que, Yamato sugirió tomar algo de sol. Él había decidido inaugurar la piscina, con la promesa de hacerme entrar en ella, ya que, opté por disfrutar del sol, en una silla playera que Yamato buscó especialmente para mí, pero realmente, me dedico a observar al rubio que disfruta del agua. Desde que llegamos, ha sido un verdadero caballero, pero siento que rehúye a mi contacto, como si de alguna forma, temiera lastimarme o…perder el control.

Creo que no entiende que yo quiero que pierda el control…

Deseo tanto que me bese y no me desagrada la idea de que algo más allá pudiese pasar, incluso, estaba preparada por si acaso se daba la ocasión, siguiendo mi tratamiento anticonceptivo al pie de la letra.

Él parece no entenderlo…y me está tentando demasiado…Cada vez que lo veo emerger a la superficie, totalmente mojado y con las gotas resbalando de sus rubios cabellos y deslizándose por su pecho, siento mi rostro arder y sé que no es culpa del sol. Puede que no fuese un deportista, pero Yamato tiene un cuerpo capaz de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera

― ¡Mimi! ― me sobresalto ante su llamado, observo con dirección a la piscina, donde lo veo, hundirse en el agua, salpicando como si no hubiese mañana. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? ― ¡Ayu…da! ― me incorporo en la silla y lo observo a través de los lentes. ¿Acaso él se estaba…? ― ¡Calambre! ― ¡Oh por Dios!

― ¡Yamato! ― salto de la silla y me arrojo a la piscina como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Yamato no ha vuelto a subir a la superficie y yo no soy la mejor nadadora de todas, pero tengo que llegar a él, no puedo perderlo. Nado lo más rápido que puedo y cuando llego, me sumerjo de inmediato. Lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es sacarlo de ahí y, aunque me cuesta, logro elevarlo hasta la superficie. ― ¿Yama? ¿Me escuchas? ― pregunto totalmente alarmada y pensando cómo lo llevaré a la orilla para tratar de ayudarlo. No me responde, así que, como puedo, trato de arrastrarlo conmigo, pero me detengo…

Escucho una pequeña risa…

― Al final, hice que entraras en la piscina…

Me tardo un poco registrar lo que acababa de escuchar, pero cuando lo hago, estoy tentada a cometer un "rubicidio".

* * *

― Mimi, ¿cuántas veces debo decir lo siento? ― lo escucho decir a través de la puerta. Después de su pequeña broma, estallé en furia y me encerré en la habitación principal. ¿En qué mundo fingir que te ahogas es gracioso? Creo que no entiende lo horrible que se siente pensar que la personas que más te importa podría perder la vida frente a ti. ― Iré a preparar el almuerzo, ¿quieres algo en especial? ― No le respondo. Lo escucho suspirar y segundos después, se aleja de la puerta. No me gusta ser así con él, pero su broma fue extremadamente pesada y aún me siento afectada. Suspiro. Este no era el inicio que esperaba para nuestro pequeño escape.

Me deshago de mi traje de baño y me cambio en un atuendo mas cómodo, con un short y una holgada camisa. Seco mi pelo y lo amarro en una coleta. Por más que esté enojada, tengo que ser madura…al menos intentarlo. Él se había esforzado demasiado en esta salida y yo no puedo juzgarlo en base a esto. Quito el pestillo y salgo de la habitación, siendo recibida de inmediato por un suculento aroma.

Cuando por fin lo diviso, lo veo en la cocina, de espaldas a mí, frente a la estufa, revolviendo algo en un sartén. No sé que me pasa hoy, pero Dios, Yamato se veía sexy en toda situación posible. Ahora, usando su bañador, una playera y el delantal de cocina, se veía como un jodido modelo de pasarela…

Tengo que controlarme…

― Huele bien…― digo en un intento de desviar mi atención y atraer la suya. Yamato se gira, y de inmediato, suelta lo que está haciendo y se acerca a mi… Mi corazón se derrite cuando veo el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

― Mimi, lo siento tanto; no debí haber hecho aquello, yo…

― Esta bien, ya estoy más tranquila…― le respondo. No puedo decirle que no estoy enojada porque sigo molesta, pero por lo menos, mi furia había disminuido. ― No hagas eso de nuevo…realmente me asusté y pensé que te ibas a morir en mis brazos, fue…desesperante…― si no entendía mi punto al principio, por su expresión, supe que ya lo tenía.

― Lo siento…― dijo totalmente arrepentido.

― Esta bien…― digo, para terminar el tema ― Mejor vamos a terminar el almuerzo; el filete huele delicioso… ¿qué falta? ― digo tomando uno de los delantales disponibles.

― Oye, yo te estoy cocinando a ti…

― Te recuerdo que la que estudia gastronomía, mejor dicho, que está al final de dicha carrera, soy yo…― rebato ― Así que, la profesional está aquí. ― respondo dando un pequeño giro sobre mi misma.

Lo veo sonreír…

― Lo que quiera, mi princesa…― me responde y sé que todos los colores aparecen en mi rostro.

No puedo resistirlo más… Me acerco a él, me pongo de puntillas y lo beso.

― Ese es mi chico…― le respondo. Me separo un poco de él y me coloco el delantal. Tarda unos segundos en reaccionar. Al parecer, no fui la única afectada por aquel inesperado, pero deseado beso.

* * *

Después del delicioso almuerzo, entre besos robados, decidimos ver una película. Para ser sinceros, no estamos prestando atención. El beso que le di cuando decidí ayudarlo en la cocina, había despertado algo en él. A partir de ahí, lo sentí más seguro del contacto que tenía conmigo y, honestamente, no tengo ningún tipo de intención de detenerlo. No sé en qué momento terminamos en esta posición: él sentado en el sillón, tomándome posesivamente de la cintura mientras yo estoy sobre su regazo, apoyando mis piernas en el sillón.

― Demonios…eres tan adictiva…― susurra contra mis labios, para volver tomar posesión completa de ellos nuevamente. No pensé que nos descontrolaríamos tan pronto, pero es que la tensión que teníamos desde…bueno…siempre, saldría de alguna forma u otra. ―Espera…― me dice mientras se separa un poco de mii ― Si esto sigue así, no creo poder contenerme…

¿Quién le dijo que quiero que se controle?

― No digas idioteces…― le respondo a centímetros de su boca. Yamato es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, así que, tengo que motivarlo un poco. Sé que me moriré de la vergüenza, pero…debo hacerlo. ― Sígueme ― le digo. Me incorporo y como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta la habitación que estaremos compartiendo. Hago que se siente al borde de la cama y respiro hondo.

No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer…me sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo, pero…quiero que entienda de una buena vez que estoy totalmente dispuesta a que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Le doy la espalda porque sé que, si lo observo de frente, no podré contener la vergüenza. Al fin, coloco mis manos al final de mi holgada camisa y, en lo que parece una eternidad, comienzo a quitármela. Siento mi cara arder de la vergüenza…, pero ya no puedo arrepentirme. Finalmente, me despojo de la prenda, la arrojo a un lado, para proceder a liberar mi cabello de la coleta. Estoy segura que puede escuchar los latidos de mi corazón mientras, siendo más osada, dirijo mi mano para desabrochar mi sostén…

― Mimi…― su voz se escucha tan profunda que envía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. ― Por favor, no sé si pueda contenerme…

― No quiero que te contengas. ― le respondo simplemente y me sorprendo de lo segura que sueno. ― Este sostén abandonará mi cuerpo, ya sea porque yo me lo quite o…tú lo hagas…―Me felicito internamente. ¡No puedo creer lo que dije!

Lo escucho acercarse a mí.

El corazón se me saldrá del pecho ante cada paso que escucho que da. Estoy ansiosa, pero emocionada al mismo tiempo. ― Estoy un poco avergonzado por todo lo que quiero hacerte en estos momentos…― y por fin, siento sus manos sobre mi expuesta piel. Me giro hacia él.

― No lo estés…para eso estamos aquí, para dejar las inhibiciones de lado. ― es como si hubiese activado algún interruptor en su cabeza. Me toma y me besa de una manera muy diferente a la que estoy acostumbrada. Siento sus manos recorrer todo mi cuerpo como si tratase de aprendérselo de memoria. ― Yamato…― no estoy muy consciente de mis alrededores y por eso me es confuso saber cuándo o cómo terminamos en la cama, pero no podría importarme menos. Lo que Yamato me estaba haciendo sentir, estaba fuera de este mundo…y ni siquiera habíamos empezado como tal.

Rompo el beso para poder despojarlo de su playera, a lo que él no se niega, dejando que mi vista se deleite con su físico. Mientras mis manos se pierden explorando terreno nuevo, me dedico a besar y morder ese tentativo cuello, ganándome unos suspiros de su parte. Eso parece descontrolarlo. Todo es tan confuso que vuelvo a ser consciente de mis acciones cuando los dos nos encontramos totalmente desnudos.

Dios, no puedo apartar la mirada. No es como si nunca hubiese visto un hombre desnudo, ni siquiera era mi primera vez, pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Estaba a punto de tener intimidad con mi tan proclamado mejor amigo. Esto podría arruinarlo todo…, pero era muy poco lo que me importa en estos momentos.

La mirada de Yamato me quemaba.

Mi mejor amigo se había reincorporado en la cama y se encontraba observándome en todo mi esplendor, de pies a cabeza, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. ―Eres realmente hermosa…― susurra y siento mi rostro arder de inmediato mientras él vuelve a posicionarse sobre mí, ambos brazos apoyados a ambos lados de mi cabeza para no aplastarme.

― Yamato…― pero él me interrumpe con un beso y olvido de inmediato lo que quiero decir. Todo pasa a un segundo plano…

El efecto Yamato en toda su extensión…

― No sabes cuánto he soñado con tenerte aquí conmigo…de esta forma…De demostrarte cuanto significas para mí ― me dice al terminar el beso y comienza con sus deliciosas atenciones en mi cuello ― Eres mi princesa…― No era la primera vez que me llamaba de esa forma, miles de veces lo había hecho, pero nunca lo había pronunciado con esa carga de erotismo y deseo en su voz. El pudor que sentí hace un momento está enterrado. Puede que me sienta vulnerable, pero no tengo miedo ni inseguridad. Estoy aquí, con Yamato, el hombre en el que más confió y no tengo ninguna duda de que quiero que esto pase con él. Le sonrío, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de él. ― Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo…― conociéndolo como lo hago, se refiere a que no quiere que intervenga mientras él me da placer. No me parece para nada justo; yo también quiero demostrarle lo que siento por él. Se aferra a mi cintura, acaricia mi vientre pausadamente mientras vuelve a atacar mi cuello por unos segundos, para volver a encontrar su mirada con la mía― Por favor…

Odio que me mire de esa forma; no puedo negarle nada y el maldito lo sabe porque, al poco tiempo, me vuelve a sonreír, pero de manera altanera. Ni siquiera me da tiempo de protestar, calla mis reclamos con un beso mientras sus traviesas manos recorren mi cuerpo. Era como si tratase de memorizar cada detalle de él; me proporciona sensaciones que arrancan gemidos de mi boca. Era como si fuese algún tipo de libro que él quería memorizar de principio a fin y estaba disfrutando hacerlo, moviéndose por todo mi cuerpo, regando besos, plantando caricias como si mi cuerpo fuese algo que requería ser venerado.

Dejo escapar un chillido bastante audible cuando lo siento tocarme más…íntimamente. El sentimiento que me estaba provocando las atenciones de su mano en mi lugar más privado era increíble y rápidamente se convirtió en indescriptible cuando comenzó a estimular mis pechos con su boca. Nunca me sentí así en mi vida…es como si Yamato conociera donde tocar y qué hacer para llevarme al cielo…

― Yama…― suspiro. No puedo creer lo rápido que logra llevarme al borde del climax, pero realmente no puede importarme menos en estos momentos. El ritmo en que sus dedos salían y entraban en mí, se incrementa y su boca se vuelve más ansiosa cuando pasa a mi otro pecho…Él sabe que estoy cerca…y quiere que llegue… Demonios, no puedo más…y dejo que un gran gemido salga de mi boca…Estoy agitada…

Jamás en mi vida había experimentado un orgasmo tan jodidamente placentero…

― ¿Estas bien, mi princesa? ― me pregunta y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, presa de todas estas nuevas sensaciones que invaden mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera soy capaz de abrir mis ojos para mirarlo…Era surrealista ― Es bueno escucharlo porque…― y de la nada, siento que va descendiendo desde mi pecho hasta besar la parte interior de mis muslos, dejando un rastro de besos en su camino. Solo allí, abro los ojos y lo veo arrodillado, entre mis piernas, observándome con una mirada traviesa.

Él no irá a…

― ¡Ah! ― me toma totalmente por sorpresa. No esperaba sentir ese corrientazo en todo mi ser tan rápidamente, en especial, después de un orgasmo tan potente, pero es que Yamato estaba dándome el mejor sexo oral de mi existencia, saboreando mi esencia como si estuviese degustando el dulce más sabroso del mundo. ― Demonios, Yama…― suspiro. Se ensaña con aquel botoncito diseñado para proporcionar placer, lo que hace, que mi cuerpo comience a vibrar sin control. Estoy en automático, no soy consciente de nada a mi alrededor…ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento coloqué mi mano sobre su revuelto pelo rubio, suplicándole en gesto que siguiera entregándome este extraordinario placer que hace tan solo unos días pensaba imposible. ― Yama…― mis ojos se cierran.

Es como si mi voz accionara algo en él…sus atenciones se vuelven más rápidas, más profundas, más placenteras…y no me contengo…y grito su nombre.

Oh…por…Dios…

Me arqueo y siento que el corazón se me saldrá del pecho. Es el segundo orgasmo que tengo en tan poco tiempo y sigo sin creer que pueda ser posible llegar a sentir algo tan…vigoroso. Mi cuerpo se relaja y siento de inmediato como Yamato vuelve a estar sobre mí. Me besa, lento, dulce, y siento de inmediato el amor que trata de profesarme. ― Yo…quiero hacerte el amor… ¿puedo?

Si no estuviera tan cansada, juro por Dios que lo hubiese abofeteado. Después de todo lo que me ha hecho, ¿de verdad piensa que le diré que no?

― Si no quisiera, te hubiese detenido desde el principio…― Le respondo― Quiero que esto pase contigo…―No estoy segura de que mi cuerpo pueda resistir otro "round", pero sé que no quiero echarme para atrás a estas alturas. Lo amo y quiero hacer el amor con él. ― Al decir que sí a este viaje, te dejé claro de que estoy dispuesta a todo contigo…

Mi respuesta parece complacerlo, deposita un tierno beso en mi frente mientras siento como se posiciona en mi entrada. No siento miedo, ni nervios…se trata de Yamato y me siento totalmente resguardada por él ― ¿Lista? ― asiento y, de inmediato, siento una plenitud que en mi vida había experimentado y es surrealista porque con todo lo que me ha provocado en este tiempo, no pensé que podría sentir algo superior a aquello. ― ¿Estas bien?

¿De verdad? …Sentirlo dentro de mí, de por sí, me estaba volviendo loca; es una pregunta que considero muy estúpida…

― Solo…sigue…― gracias a Dios, me hace caso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos encontramos en aquel vaivén que nos está enloqueciendo. Jamás sentí este nivel de pasión, entrega, de gozo en mis anteriores encuentros. Estoy segura que Michael en algún momento lo sintió conmigo, pero yo no podía experimentarlo; simplemente amaba a alguien más…y ese alguien me estaba enseñando con acciones la gran diferencia que existía entre el sexo y hacer el amor. ―Yama... ― me aferro a su espalda como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Aquella sensación comienza a formarse en mi vientre por tercera vez, mis sentidos se agudizan y siento el calor recorrer cada poro de mi cuerpo. Gemidos y jadeos salen sin control de mí, así como un conjunto de palabras mal sonantes que ni siquiera estaba consciente que sabía, pero es que el sentimiento es tan fuerte que desborda mis emociones…

―Mimi…― mi nombre nunca había sonado tan dulce. Yamato lo decía con tanto erotismo, con su voz profunda y varonil, tintada de pasión…― Maldita sea, eres…perfecta…― y es que ambos encajamos como dos piezas hechas específicamente para encajar. ―Diablos…― el final se acercaba y ambos podíamos sentirlo en nuestros cuerpos, así que, me aferro más a él mientras acelera las embestidas, llegando aún más profundo en mi ser, tocando aquel punto que me hace enloquecer…

Estoy tan jodidamente cerca de tocar el cielo por tercera vez…

― Yamato…yo…― ni siquiera puedo completar una oración; el placer está a punto de apoderarse de mi nuevamente…y Yamato lo nota. Me envuelve completamente entre sus brazos, haciendo que me aferre más a él de lo que ya estoy (cosa que no pensé posible). El vaivén no hace más que acelerarse y nuestras respiraciones se comprometen aún más y, aun así, Yamato, de alguna manera, logra mantener el ritmo mientras me regala tiernos besos por todo mi rostro.

―Te amo, mi princesa…

No aguanto más…

Mis ojos se cierran, me arqueo contra él y grito su nombre. Mi orgasmo llega como si fuese un torrente de electricidad que se extendió hasta cada fibra de mi cuerpo y se prolonga aun más al sentir como Yamato derrama su esencia en lo más profundo de mi ser, gruñendo cual animal salvaje…Lo escucho respirar con dificultad y siento como abandona mi interior y se deja caer a mi lado…

Estoy exhausta…

― Te amo, mi princesa. ― no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa. No sé de dónde saco las fuerzas, pero lo hago, para apoyarme en mi lado izquierdo y observarlo a los ojos. ¿Es posible enamorarse aún más de una persona? Al ver ese par de océanos observarme con tanta devoción, siento que soy lo más importante para él.

― Te amo, mi Yama…― nos besamos una última vez. Me abraza por la cintura mientras acaricia mi pelo tiernamente. Escondo mi rostro en su cuello. Estoy agotada y sé que no puedo competir con el sueño; mi cuerpo realmente necesita descansar. ― Te amo…― suspiro y a partir de ahí, solo veo oscuridad, siendo mi último pensamiento acerca de que debo de devolverle todo este placer de alguna forma…Sé que este encuentro solo es el primero de muchos que están por venir…

* * *

 **Fue bastante difícil estructurar este capítulo de forma que me gustase. Narrar este tipo de escena desde la primera persona me tomo más tiempo del esperado porque quería que la perspectiva de Mimi se pareciera lo más posible a ella y demostrara su personalidad. Espero haberlo logrado. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco de corazón que sigan presente por aquí a pesar el tiempo que tardé en actualizar.**

 **Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar, y espero actualizar pronto.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


End file.
